


Dangerously Close

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1/30/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dangerously Close

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/30/03

The loud slam brought every pair of eyes that had averted themselves when the door opened snapped back to the solid wood. Pacey glared at everyone at once then a few individually. "Fucking lemmings."

The door behind him opened and Renaldi pointed toward the hallway. "Out, Witter."

"Oh, don't fuckin' worry," Pacey snapped. "I'm getting out. I'm getting out of this fucking business and this fucking office as fast as I possibly can." He stormed over to his desk and started pulling open drawers, not caring as papers fell out, spiraling to the floor around him. "And don't worry about your precious money, Rich, I'm sure you'll find some new sucker soon enough."

"There's one born every minute, Witter. You're definitely proof of that."

"Although," Pacey gathered his few personal belongings as he smirked in his boss's direction, "you might want to worry about a few of your clients. Since the second I hit that door I'm calling every single one of them that I've dealt with and telling them exactly what's going on in this corrupt little playground."

"And they'll believe you, Witter?" Renaldi laughed. "Why?"

"Because, Rich, my boy, I've got some journalistic proof to back me up." He took a business card out of his pocket and flicked it in his boss's direction. "That's a lawyer. You might want to hang on to that for your first phone call."

~**~  
Jen looked up as the door to the counseling center swung open, her eyes widening as Pacey walked in. "Oh my God."

"Since you don't believe in the big guy, am I supposed to take that as a compliment or a sign of the apocalypse?"

"If I don't believe in God, I don't believe in the apocalypse." Jen stood up and dropped her headset around her neck. "You're…where the hell did you find that shirt?"

"Goodwill. I think Don Ho's band came through here about fifty years ago and they've been saving this thing just for me."

"I don't think I've ever actually seen a green that hideous."

"Don't forget the pink."

"Oh, I won't. Although it will be my dying wish." He spun in a slow circle before moving closer. "Oh God. You're wearing purple shorts."

"Yes."

"In a way that doesn't match at all."

"Exactly."

She fought the smile that threatened to keep her from speaking. "You quit your job."

He nodded, his own smile threatening dangerously. "I did."

"You're happy?"

"Ecstatic. No, Ec-fucking-static." He held his arms open. "How do I look, Lindley?"

"Good enough to discuss having another no-strings sex pact."

"Are we gonna go through with it this time?"

"Come here and give me a hug and we'll see what kind of response you get."

Jen stepped forward and let him fold her in his arms. He pressed her close, his hands moving down to the small of her back, his hips rocking into hers. She laughed out loud and shoved him away, surveying him critically. "Well?"

"I don't know, Lindley, I feel like this time there might be something there."

"You do, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Pity."

"Yeah?" One eyebrow lifted curiously. "Why's that?"

"Because there's no way in hell you're going down on me with that on your chin." She tugged at his beard, her nose scrunched up distastefully.

"But…but the outfit!"

"Points for that," she nodded. "But I'm afraid I can't fuck you so long as that dead animal's on your face."

"Hmm. You think Potter'll put out?"

"She's probably a little more desperate than I am." Jen shrugged. "You can give it a shot."

"Gotcha." He hugged her once more before releasing her. "You do like the outfit?"

"I love it," she assured him sincerely.

"Great." He took a step back, heading for the door. "I'll see you later, Lindley."

"Hey, Pace?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled as she lifted the headset back up over her hair. "Thanks for asking to fuck me first."

"Even though I knew you'd say no?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Even though."

"My pleasure, pretty lady. My pleasure."

~**~  
Pacey slid onto the stool and slapped his hand on the bar. "Serving wench!"

Joey turned, scowling, slamming her tray onto the counter in front of him. "What do you…holy…Pacey?"

"Jesus, do I look that different?"

"You look…" she shook her head. "That is the most hideous shirt I've ever seen. It was sewn by blind children living in Tibetan sweatshops, wasn't it?"

"I figure it had to be."

She grinned. "You look amazing."

"What time you get off work?"

"I'm actually off. They asked me to fill in for Emma until they realized that they'd have to pay me overtime, at which point, they pretty much showed my ass the door."

"I bet the door appreciated it."

"The door asked me out."

"Smart door." He nodded toward the object in question. "You want to do something with me?"

"Does it require me leaving for three months of sexual frustration at sea?"

"It could if you know where we can hijack a boat."

"Sadly, I only know where we could hijack a Buick station wagon."

"Ew."

"Professor Hetson's car is currently parked outside while he has lunch with his daughter. Road trip?"

"Actually, I think we can do this one walking."

"Will there still be sexual tension?" She asked, her eyebrow lifting suggestively.

"You plan on putting out at the end of the night?"

"No way in hell."

"Then there'll be sexual tension." He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the end of the bar. "C'mon, Potter."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I think the last time you said that, I got detention and had to be a horse's ass." She laughed as he dragged her toward the door. "Pacey!"

He stopped and faced her, his body almost too close. His eyes were alight with humor and mischief, his smile dangerously sexy. "Come on, Potter."

She stared at him for a moment, biting her lower lip. Finally she nodded, hurrying after him as he led her outside. "Yeah, okay."

~**~  
Pacey handed Joey his wallet, giving her a quick look as a flash of memory sparked between them. "You see that, Potter?"

"Yes."

"Fine Corinthian leather," he informed her in a thick accent.

"Very nice."

"In it, you will find about 500 bucks. With that money, you and I are going to do a little shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes. I have, as of this very second, foresworn the wearing of suits to anything other than weddings and funerals and the weddings are iffy, because I think I can get by with a nice pair of shorts and a jacket."

"You've turned into Jimmy Buffett."

"Exactly!" He touched the tip of her nose. "I'm about to waste away in Margaritaville; however, there's no way in hell I can do that in anything by Giorgio Armani. So, I need you to come with me to pick out some new clothes."

"Why?"

"Because anything you absolutely hate and cringe at will be the perfect item for my new wardrobe." He laughed happily, inhaling the crisp spring air. "You are seeing before you the rebirth of Pacey J. Witter, slacker extraordinaire."

"Is that a good thing?"

He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, holding her before him. "I want to be happy again, Joey."

She swallowed and nodded, held by the intensity of his gaze. "Then I say it's a good thing."

"Mind you, I'm not going to be wandering around and bumming living quarters off of my friends. I'm not that kind of slacker. I'll have a job or two, but I'll be damned if I get sucked back into corporate America. I'm going to be a…an advocate. Or a teacher. Or a private eye." He nodded emphatically. "I'm going to be something that I can be good at and still be me."

"An excellent decision."

"So, given this momentous decision," he held out his hand for his wallet. "We're going to find the skankiest, scariest dives in all of Boston and we're going to find me some new outfits."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

She took the wallet back and pulled out $100. "The first stop we make is to a hair salon. I don't care which one, it can be the cheapest, most horrifying place on the block, but we need to go there and get that mop chopped off." She ruffled his hair. "And a shave."

"This isn't about oral sex is it?"

Joey's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No. No! Why?"

"Something Lindley said."

"You're having oral sex with Jen?"

"No. Not as long as I have the beard."

"Maybe you should keep it."

He laughed and scratched his chin, stopping to survey himself in a plate glass mirror. "Nah, I think we need to lose it." His gaze moved to her. "In fact, I think I should have company on this little sojourn into the world of the chic."

"What?"

"Since you're coming with me, you're going under the knife too." He grabbed a handful of her hair and ran it through his fingers. "A trim, a dye. Whatever you want, Potter. My treat."

"I don't…"

"Do it, or the beard stays."

"Just promise me you won't get those god-awful blond tips again."

"Maybe I'll dye the whole thing blond."

"Maybe I'll head home right now."

He caught her hand and started walking again. "You don't want to leave me to my own devices, Joey." He grinned at her, pulling her against him as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Now do you?"

~**~  
Pacey peered at himself in the mirror for the fifth time then glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. He blushed as he noticed a blond girl, no more than five, staring at him. "You look funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You look like what my kitty barfed up last week."

"It's the shirt, right?"

She nodded solemnly as he sank down into a chair opposite her. "But the hair? How does the hair look?"

"Seriously, Pacey, she's way too young for you." Joey's voice danced with laughter. "Besides, I thought older women were more your style."

He lifted his eyes up to hers as he stood, his heart hitting the inside of his chest. "Not for a while now, Potter."

She blushed at the warm tone of his voice, ducking her head. The motion allowed her hair, trimmed, dyed a warm chocolately brown, and curled slightly, to fall around her face. When she looked up at him, peering between the shimmering strands, she smiled and he bit the inside of his lip to keep from making a noise. "How do I look?"

"Simple. Elegant. Beautiful." They both froze at the words as they slipped from between his lips. Joey inhaled sharply, tucking her hair behind her ear and crossing her arms over her chest. "But more importantly," he went on hurriedly, his voice cracking slightly, "how do I look?"

Joey let her gaze wander over him, a slow smile playing at the corners of her mouth as he fidgeted under her stare. She bypassed the outfit with a quick cringe, her smile quirking when he grinned as if he knew what she was thinking. She focused on his face. "Well, the immediate absence of the beard is a marked improvement."

"Why did no one tell me they didn't like the beard?"

"Audrey liked it." Joey shrugged. "She said it made her feel like you were some sort of wild mountain man attacking her while she slept in her tent."

His voice rose an octave. "She said that to you?"

"Not so much said as drunkenly confessed one night." Joey shrugged. "It's no worse than some of the other stuff she told me about your sex life."

"She said that to you?"

"Relax, Pacey." She walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "The mountain man is the last thing you should worry about."

"What's the first?"

"Well, she mentioned this incident with some pantyhose and a teddy…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding." She stood in front of him, smiling widely. Without thinking, she lifted her fingers to his hair and ran them through the shortened strands. "Nice length. Good for grabbing, but not too much."

"I did not dress up in women's clothing."

She looked him in the eye, suddenly aware of how close they were standing. "It wouldn't matter if you did."

"Why? Because you don't care who I have sex with or how?"

"No," she shook her head, her voice losing is teasing tone. "Because even if you were in a full-length ball gown, you'd still be the sexiest and manliest man in the room."

Pacey swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "So," he cleared his throat. "The hair's good?"

She nodded and stepped back. "The hair's good."

"Then we've got some clothes to buy."

"We do."

"And Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't believe everything your roommate told you."

"You're saying your reputation isn't all that it's reported to be?"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes serious. "I'm just saying she might have exaggerated a little. For reasons I don't think we should get into."

"Right." Joey nodded, her expression determined. "Let's go shopping, huh?"

~**~  
"Trust me, it's going to be worth it." Joey shook her head as Pacey came out of the dressing room, groaning softly as he smiled and turned around, tugging the shirt over his head. "No, I'm fine. It's just…they're…you just need to see it to believe it."

She watched as Pacey leafed through the rack, the muscles in his bare back moving sinuously beneath his skin. She shook her head and forced her attention back to the phone.

"No. At the dorms at about eight. I figured after we could go out to dinner if we can stand to be seen in public with him." She listened for a moment. "No, don't worry about that. I'll pick up paper bags and sunglasses. Something to preserve our reputations." She laughed as Pacey hooted triumphantly and disappeared into the dressing room. "I'll see you tonight."

She closed the phone and sank down onto the collection of bags they'd gathered in the short time they'd been out. She glanced at her watch and yawned, lifting her hand to her hair. She ran her fingers through it, wondering at the lush feel of thickness. "Jen'll be there. Jack and David too."

"Dawson?"

"He's still in LA."

"Ah." Pacey stuck his head out of the door. "You ready?"

"Depends. Is this something that I should avert my eyes to avoid hysterical blindness or am I safe to look?"

"Well, they did have it on the regular shelf as opposed to the secret room in the back of the store." He smiled at her. "Come on, Potter. Take a chance."

"Might I point your attention to the green bag that we're forced to wear protective gloves to handle? I think I've taken enough chances for a lifetime today."

"Don't say that. I'd hate to think I've spoiled you for other men." He disappeared back into the dressing room. "Close your eyes."

"Gladly."

"But you have to promise to open them when I tell you to."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it."

"I hear you."

When his voice came again it was accompanied with the warmth of his breath dancing against her ear. "Open 'em."

Joey's eyes snapped open and she caught her breath. His jeans clung to his skin without being too tight, emphasizing the muscles beneath the denim. Her eyes drifted to his crotch on their own accord, and she swallowed hard. Forcing her eyes higher, she was relieved to see a plain white t-shirt until she realized he was wearing a leather jacket. A thick, black, motorcycle jacket. "Oh shit."

"Bad?" Pacey wrinkled his nose and glanced over his shoulder into the mirror. "Hmm. I wouldn't say bad. Bad? Really?"

"No. Not bad." Joey stood up, nearly stumbling as she got to her feet. "You look great."

"Great?" He turned back, grinning. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Great." She took a deep breath. "That definitely does not say stock broker. In fact, I think that's about as far as you can possibly get from saying stock broker."

"Yeah? What do you think it says?"

"I know you want to fuck me so just get over here so we can get started." Joey blushed as Pacey's eyes met hers. She shrugged. "You asked."

"I need to ask that question a lot more often." He scratched his head. "I'm gonna go change."

"We're supposed to meet them in my room at eight. Fashion show and then dinner."

"What about after dinner?" He asked the question softly, lifting his hand to her cheek, letting it hover over her skin. "I'm gonna go change."

"A fabulous idea." Joey blew out her breath as he headed back to the dressing room, pulling the jacket off as he went. "And a much, much safer one than what popped into my mind."

~**~  
David raised an eyebrow as Pacey walked out of the bathroom, turning slowly. "He does realize he's wearing something that Puck from The Real World would consider bad taste, right?"

Jack nodded. "I think that's part of its charm."

"You think it has charm?" He shook his head, completely horrified. "It looks something that exploded in Men in Black."

"Does everything have a cultural reference with you?" Jack leaned back against him, giving David a quick kiss over his shoulder. "I dare you to make one comment about Pacey's outfit that doesn't involve some movie or TV show."

"Christina Aguilera wouldn't be caught dead in it."

"I think he looks dreamy," Jen sighed dramatically. "Of course, I'm only looking at his head, so I don't know that my opinion counts."

"Your opinion always counts, Lindley." Pacey gave her a laviscious wink. "And any time you want to compliment my head, you go for it."

"You're a pig," Joey reminded him.

"You dated me."

"I'm an idiot."

"At least we agree on somethin', Potter." He ducked her swing and disappeared into the bathroom. "Only two more to go. You know what to do, Jo."

Joey reached into a plastic bag on her bed and handed sunglasses to everyone. "Don't look directly at the shirt."

"Isn't this a little extreme, Jo?" Jack asked.

"Your corneas," she shrugged. Jack took the glasses and put them on, shrugging as David did the same. "Everyone's ready out here, Pace."

"Okay. I'm coming out."

"That works better if you're in the closet," Jack called.

"You're a riot, McPhee. Remind me to tell you all abut fucking your sister."

"Okay! You win." Jack shuddered. "Cruel bastard."

"He dated your sister?"

"Don't ask, don't tell." Jack nodded seriously. "It works better with this group. Trust me."

"Right."

Pacey opened the door and stepped out, throwing his arms wide. Jack gasped and Jen clapped her hands. "Oh my God!"

"You know, you might want to rethink your stance on religion at this point, Lindley."

"Are you wearing kittens?"

"Pink kittens," Joey added.

"Pink kittens? On a hideous baby-shit green t-shirt?"

"He really did mean it about the coming out, didn't he?" David asked.

"Pink kittens," Jen got to her feet and walked over to Pacey, her delight obvious. "On a baby-shit green t-shirt that says 'I love me a little pussy'?"

"You got it."

"I love you." Jen jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Marry me. Right now. We'll run away and live in a commune and name our baby Zippy."

"You're turning me on somethin' fierce, Lindley."

"We'll raise beets."

"Stop," he begged with a laugh.

"And brussel sprouts."

"Oh God," Pacey groaned and buried his head in Jen's neck. "I'm so hard I can barely stand."

"I'll walk around without a bra until my boobs hang to my ankles."

"Okay, that one really did it." Pacey laughed and set Jen on the ground. "You like my shirt?"

Jen nodded, smiling slyly. "Ooooh, yeah."

"Joey thought it was tacky."

"Joey's got serious emotional problems."

"Amen, sister." Pacey high-fived her then turned his attention to the rest of the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you guys still here?"

"We considered leaving," David admitted, "until Joey turned bright red and smoke started coming out of her ears."

Pacey took a step back from Jen and held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't touch her, officer."

Joey fought her smile in an effort to look stern as she pointed at the bathroom. "Go change."

"I'm tryin', Potter." He laughed as he shut the door behind him, smiling at the new-old him in the mirror. "I'm tryin'."

~**~  
Jen grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her toward the jukebox, cornering her against the wall. "Okay, I need you to tell me two things."

"What?" Joey asked defensively.

"One, what's going on with you two and two, how did you not fuck him in the store when he walked out in that," she gestured over her shoulder to where Pacey was sitting, at least three girls edging up to their table now that they were gone.

"The leather jacket's nice."

"The leather jacket is fuckable, Joey. And that's without Pacey in it. Now tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. We're hanging out, having a good time. I helped him shop. I got him to get a shave and a haircut."

"Your hair looks good, by the way," Jen smiled then turned serious. "Don't try to pretend there aren't serious vibes going on here, Joey. You're practically gliding around the floor, you're so wet for him."

"That's a disgusting image."

"But not wrong." Jen smirked. "And don't tell me the claws didn't come out when I jumped him."

"Jumped on him. There's a difference."

"And that's probably what saved my life." Jen shook her head. "Are you going to make a play for him?"

"He's my roommate's ex-boyfriend."

"Didn't stop Audrey."

"He's…he's Pacey."

"And you mean that in a 'he's not Dawson' sort of way? Or do you mean it in a 'he's my buddy and we've managed to get over the awkward transition of lovers to friends' sort of way? Or do you mean it in the 'we never had any sort of real resolution to our break up and so I don't know where we stand and I really want to fuck him and I'm not sure that's allowed' sort of way?"

"All of the above?"

"You really want to fuck him, don't you?"

Joey inhaled and held her breath for a long moment before letting it out slowly, hanging her head. "Yeah."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure."

Jen moved behind Joey and grasped her shoulders firmly, forcing her to look at their table. Pacey, Jack and David were sitting in the middle of a group of girls in various stages of midriff baring. Jack and David were laughing, but Pacey's attention was directed toward them. He caught Joey's eye and smiled, shrugging slightly as the blonde on his left tried to get his attention. "Look at him."

Joey's chest hurt as he smiled. "I'm looking."

"All those questions suddenly gone?"

"Yeah."

"You going to be leaving soon?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to convince Jack that he needs to spend the night with David?"

Joey smiled, still holding Pacey's gaze. He returned the gesture, tilting his head toward the door, one eyebrow raised in question. Nodding, Joey turned and gave Jen a hug. "Yeah."

~**~  
"So," Pacey pushed open the door and held it for Joey, following her in to the empty apartment. "Uh…"

"So, this is your place."

"Yeah."

"How are things without Emma around?"

"They're fine." He shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa. He turned and looked at her, his eyes black in the dim light coming from over the stove. "Come here."

She walked forward, her eyes holding his. "Will you and Jack be able to afford it?"

His hand threaded through her hair as he bent his head, brushing his lips over hers. Joey's breath caught, her lips parting as he stayed there, not moving, not quite touching her. "Ask me, Potter."

Her tongue brushed over his lips, capturing the taste of him. She breathed him in, her hands curling into the tight t-shirt, her nails scraping his skin. "Kiss me."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's a start." Lifting up on her toes, Joey fit her mouth to his, her tongue sliding over his as he wrapped his free hand around her waist, lifting her against him. One leg wrapped around the back of his, pulling him closer. She let her hands move up his chest, curving over his shoulders and smoothing down his back.

Pacey groaned quietly, the sound filling her mouth as he freed his hand from her hair, letting it slide down her body until it reached her ass. He cupped the firm flesh and pulled her tighter against him, groaning again as her other leg wrapped around him. Heat suffused his body, the denim of her jeans whispering against his as his hips rolled, thrusting against her.

Joey gasped, pulling back. Pacey released her, allowing her to slide down his body until her feet reached the floor. Her hands moved over him as she did, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He grabbed it from out of her hands and tossed it back over his shoulder, moving in on her, until she stopped, her back pressed against the counter.

Pacey's smile spoke volumes as he reached out into the small distance between them, his fingertips brushing Joey's right breast. She sucked in air as he touched her, exhaling slowly as he slipped his hand down, moving over her stomach down to the button of her jeans. He closed his eyes, bending his head to hers as he unbuttoned it, letting the harsh rasp of her zipper fill the silence of the room as he breathed her in, his lips dangerously close to hers.

His fingers parted the denim, easing under her panties to brush the dark tangle of hair. Joey shuddered, her whole body tensing, as the soft pads of his fingers pushed against her smooth skin, played with the downy hair that blanketed it. His other hand found her hip, easing the denim away from her skin and pushing it toward the floor.

Joey caught the other side of her jeans and helped guide them over her hips, catching her panties with her thumb and easing them down as well. Pacey murmured his thanks against her skin, letting his fingers slide down, curve against her body and slip between her wet, warm folds.

Her nails dug into his skin as she grabbed his arm, holding herself up as she stepped out of her jeans, kicking them to the side, opening herself up for him. Pacey traced her opening with one finger, coating it with her arousal before bringing it back up to her clit and teasing the hard nub for a moment. Joey's muscles grew taut and she caught her breath, releasing it in a soft gasp as he pulled his hand away.

Pacey laced his free hand through her hair, caressing her head as he tilted it, angling her lips toward his. "Tell me what you want, Potter," he whispered, his lips dancing lightly over hers with every word.

"You," she assured him, pressing her body against his as he pulled away, chasing his kiss. "I want you, Pacey."

"I know that," he chuckled, licking her lips with the tip of his tongue. "Tell me what you want," his fingers moved back down, inside her then out again, "right now."

She grabbed his hand and pushed it back down between her legs. "This."

"This?" Pacey asked as he repeated the action, thrusting once, sliding shallowly inside her. As she moaned in protest, he caught both of her hips with his hands and lifted her, setting her on the counter in front of him. Her legs spread instinctively and he moved between them, his breath hot on her breast. "Or this?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he pushed her back, ignoring the clatter of dishes as he bent his head, letting his breath echo along her inner thighs. He could feel her legs closing around him, her hips rising as he moved closer. The tip of his tongue traced one ridge of flesh before slipping down into the pink valley of moist skin, to the dark, hard nub of her clit. He caught the sensitive flesh, teasing it as his fingers slipped inside her, barely thrusting.

"This," Joey pleaded belatedly, her legs parting again, allowing him room as he continued tasting her, slipping two fingers deeper inside her in a slow, steady rhythm, matching it with his thrusting tongue. "This."

Pacey's quiet laugh worked through her skin and flooded her nervous system, wringing a shocked gasp from between her lips. He replaced his tongue with his thumb, letting his fingers slide deeper still, slowly increasing his pace. "This, Potter?"

"Yes," she nodded, gasping again as he slipped a third finger in. "Yes, this. Yes."

Pacey's teeth nipped at the warm skin of her thigh as his hand moved, his thumb covering her clit, his fingers moving rapidly now, stroking the slick walls in time to Joey's hitching breath, mimicking every soft gasp. Her hands moved over his skin, her nails scraping his shoulders as they dug in, holding her against him as her hips slipped forward, arching up toward him.

Pacey growled deep in his throat, the sound pushing Joey over the edge with a shattered cry. Tight muscles grasped at Pacey's thrusting fingers, contracting around him. His thumb continued moving until her hazy begging became desperate, pleading for him to stop as she shuddered through another orgasm.

Joey pulled herself upright, staring down at Pacey with desire banked in her eyes. She held onto his shoulders, pulling herself off the counter. She slid down his body, her nipples hard against his chest even through the thin layer of her shirt. Her legs trembled as she reached the floor, barely supporting her as she let her hands move down his chest, over his tight nipples, across his flat stomach to the dark hairs that trailed down to his waistband.

Pacey found her mouth, capturing it, his tongue snaking in to the hot cavern, tasting her hunger as she fumbled with his belt, pushing aside leather and denim and silk, easing his boxer shorts over his cock then sliding everything down his legs. He inhaled sharply as she broke the kiss, her mouth instead following the trail her fingers had blazed just moments before.

He stiffened as she sank to her knees in front of him, her hot breath mingling with the dark wiry hairs that surrounded his cock. She licked her lips, her eyes angled up to his, then let her tongue snake out, sliding the tip of it across the head of his cock before taking the sensitive flesh into her mouth. The groan slipped from Pacey's lips of its own accord as he grasped at the air, searching for something to hold on to.

Joey slipped her hand around the base of his shaft, stroking it slowly as she moved her head, letting him glide over her tongue, feeling the hard throb of his pulse. She moaned softly around him as his hand wove through her hair, tangling in the silky softness of it, his hips rolling forward with every movement she made.

She removed her hand, bringing both of them to his thighs, stroking them gently before reaching over with one and gently massaging his balls. Pacey cursed softly, his rough breathing filling the room as his hands tightened into fists. Joey pulled back and he cried out, stepping back and fighting to keep his balance. He collapsed against the sofa, groaning again as Joey crawled across the floor to him, straddled his legs and continued up his body until the warm, slick heat of her threatened his cock.

"You want to know what I want, Pacey?" She grasped his cock with her hand, holding it loosely between her legs. "I want you inside me. I want to feel every inch of you as it slides up into me," she closed her eyes as she guided the tip to her opening, letting it brush the wet skin for a moment before letting her body press down, take him in. "I want to ride your cock." She paused, sighing as he filled her. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the glazed look in his eyes, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Her dark hair cascaded over her bare shoulders as she let the shirt trail over his chest as she threw it aside.

Grabbing his hands, she laced her fingers through his and brought them to her mouth, kissing the tip of each finger before lowering his elbows to the ground and using him for support as she rose onto her knees, sliding along his shaft until just the barest hint of tip penetrated her. "I want to feel you thrust up into me," she sank down, her eyes closing again as he filled her. "I want to feel your hips crash into mine as you lose control."

She opened them again as she stilled, waiting until he lifted his eyes to hers. The blue was dark and stormy, desire flashing behind them. "I want to make you lose control, Pacey."

"I'd like to see you try," he purred, the corner of his mouth curling into a challenging smile.

Joey returned it, her eyes holding his as she began moving in earnest, her body sliding along the length of his shaft in a slow steady rhythm. He shifted beneath her, angling his hips to hers as he tightened his grip on her hands. Joey shook her head, shaking his grip loose. Her fingers moved to his chest, nails tracing patterns over his nipples, her knees digging into him as she held him beneath her, continued moving down onto him.

Pacey trailed his hands up Joey's arms, pushing them aside as he reached her shoulders, letting his fingers glide down to the swell of her breasts. Her body tightened as he cupped the soft flesh. Joey's quick intake of breath matched his as his thumbs brushed over the nipples, holding them as his fingers moved to capture them, roll them, tease them until they ached, matching the threatening heat that pooled at the tip of his shaft every time it thrust inside her.

Pacey's hips arched upward, meeting hers as she moved down and he grunted softly, his head tilted back as he released her breasts, his fingers moving to her hips and digging into the smooth skin. Joey gasped, her harsh breath tumbling out as he held her, pulling her down against him as his hips rolled off the floor once more, jerking impatiently into hers.

Joey held her breath as he came, closing her eyes as heat filled her. Her hands clutched at his arms, at air, desperate for purchase as he continued thrusting, his shallow breaths drowning in the room around them until she matched his muttered cries with her own, falling against him as she fell headlong into her own orgasm.

~**~  
Pacey wrapped his arm around Joey, turning slowly so that they lay side by side on the wood floor. He reached up without looking, pulling on the blanket that hung on the back of the couch and covering them both with it. Raising up on one elbow, he looked down at Joey's face, unable to keep from smiling. "Who knew, huh?"

"Knew what?"

He ignored the soft tone and continued smiling. "Hawaiian shirts were such aphrodisiacs."

"Oh yeah. Something about nauseous colors in wild swirling patterns just gets the motor running." She sat up, taking half the blanket with her, but leaving him covered from the waist down. He didn't look at her slightly turned head, preferring to concentrate on the smooth line of her back. "Where do we go from here?"

Pacey trailed his fingertip along the length of her spine. "Do we have to decide right here and right now?"

She shrugged, the tense line of her body belying the nonchalant gesture. "I guess not."

"Good." He sat up and scooted against the couch, reaching for her and pulling her back against him. "Because, despite the analytical tendencies you and I have shown over the past decade or so, I vote we do something that I've realized is much better."

"Yeah?" She turned her head and smiled at him over her shoulder, willing her body to relax against his. Pacey's hand slipped around her waist, settling on her stomach, the tips of his fingers venturing downward almost slowly enough not to be noticed. "What's that?"

"Savor the moment, Potter." He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips before pulling back. He smiled and leaned in again. "Savor the moment."


End file.
